The Hanyou and The Miko
by Far.From.Heaven
Summary: Inuyasha meets Kagome and they begin to fight. But Sango stops them and invites Inuyasha to dinner. They both like each other but refuse to show it! Will they Kill or Spill? Dislaimer: As much as id like to, i do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Just righting a fanfic, blah, blah, blah. A bit of OOC
1. Fun Fight

**I gave Kagome a bit of cockiness and more skills and different weapons in fighting. I may switch to 1****st**** person (1p) or 2****nd**** person (2p) and 3****rd ****person (3p) a few times.**

**Kagome 1p:**

I was just walking and minding my own business when a stupid hanyou appeared in front of me. I could just tell he was a hanyou; you know felt his aura and stuff. He had long white hair which gleamed in the sunlight and golden, sunset eyes. He wore a red kimono and he was bare footed. He growled at me and said, "Get outta here, wench, this is my place!" I just scowled at him and said, "So you actually took the time and pissed everywhere, mutt."

"F**k you."

"I'd rather not" I smiled and walked passed him. Not even glancing once at him.

**3p:**

She walked past the frustrated hanyou with no fear. The hanyou tried to roundhouse kick her but she quickly dodged it and countered with a kick to the ribs. _'Dammit, I'm getting beaten up by a girl!' _the half breed thought but then she stopped and swiftly jumped backwards and said, "Before I kick your half breed ass; tell me your name hanyou," she said with a grin.

"Why in hell would I tell you?" The hanyou said, smirking.

"Coz I'm the one sending you to hell, jackass!"

"Inuyasha." He spat.

"Kagome" she grinned.

"Ok, **Fag**ome, let's see what you've got!"

"Bring **Bitchyass**a"

**Inuyasha (1p):**

Damn, was she good? For a human she was strong and fast. She had a sword and a bow without any arrows which confused me but she didn't use the sword. I had the Tetsusaiga with me but like her, I didn't draw. I used 'iron reaver soul stealer' but she dodged it like it was nothing and used some attack called 'spirit rush'. In a flash I saw a mist lunge towards me, I barely missed it and it left a deep cut my left arm. She may have been human, but she fought like a demon! I was forced to draw my sword; I hated losing. Especially to a _girl_ let alone _human_.

"Hmph, so the mutt, draws the sword." She told me with a massive grin. She took out her bow and distanced herself away from me. She got in the stance which you'd normally use to fire an arrow; I saw her draw back her free hand and a golden, gleaming arrow appeared. I blocked it with my Tetsusaiga but the power drained out of it and it turned back into an old, rusty sword.

"What the…?" but she tripped me up.

She walked towards me and grinned as she pointed her sword towards my head, "Any last words, hanyou?"

"Yeah… STOP CALLING ME A HANYOU, WENCH!" with that I tripped her over and pinned her to the ground. I looked closer at her and I realised after a closer look, the wench was actually very beautiful.

"Kagome, don't tell me you got into ANOTHER senseless fight!" cried a woman coming out from the trees. I stared at her. '_Who was she? Was she with the enemy?_ '

"Please get off my friend. We were given a mission to track down a demon. Kagome, I've already killed the demon. The mission is over." I looked at the miko.

"You gonna get off me or what, then?" she stared at me.

(3p):

"Keh, whatever!" Inuyasha said getting of her and looking away at her.

"Sango, why'd you stop me? That was fun!" Kagome said cheerfully, "It's not like I was _really_ going to kill him." Kagome said, looking back at Inuyasha. '_He's too cute to die!' _Kagome thought.

"Excuse me…?" Sango said, wanting to know his name.

"Inuyasha." Kagome told her.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for what she has done. In return for NOT KILLING HER," She eyed Kagome; who looked away cheekily, "Please have dinner with us."

"WHAT?" Kagome said, horrified. Inuyasha knew it would bother her so he accepted, "Heh!" He smiled sarcastically and followed with Sango in front and Kagome not far behind him…


	2. Admit it already!

**Like I said in the last chapter, Kagome's very cocky and has a huge ego.**

**Kagome: STFU.**

**Me: See what I mean! **

3p:

Sango led them back to camp and there, waiting was a monk with a low, short pony tail.

"Hey, Miroku, we have someone over to dinner tonight!" Sango shouted as she ran towards him; waving her hand. "Hello, my friend."

"Keh, shaddap!" Inuyasha snarled. "Did Kagome get in a fight with you?" Miroku smiled and raised an eye brow as he groped Sango.

WHAM!

"Worth a shot right?" Miroku said, with a large red hand print on his face.

"So you're going out with a lecher?" Inuyasha smirked at Sango, "HELL NO!" Sango screamed, but Sango and Miroku both blushed. But then Inuyasha turned his attention to the oh-so-quiet Kagome. She was looking up at the sky; staring at the clouds that went past. Quickly, she broke out of the day dream and noticed Inuyasha staring and started staring back.

_She's staring at me, what do I do?! She's cute when she's in a daze!' _Inuyasha thought.

'_He was looking at me staring in to space! It was cute when he was staring!' _Kagome thought.

They both in unison shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT, BAKA!" and looked away, trying to cover their light blushes.

"Miroku, ya thinking what I'm thinking?" Sango whispered.

"That Kagome's ass is so fine?" Miroku said in a daze while he was drooling over Kagome's butt.

Sango hit him hard and whispered with poison, "No, you perverted houshi! I was thinking that they should go out, jackass!"

Sango 1p:

They. Were. So. KAWAII! They looked perfect for each other. They were both confident, strong and the cockiest douche-bags on the planet. PERFECT SCORE! After a while Inuyasha became a new team mate and he started opening up a bit more. Month went by with Inuyasha we really got to know him and he even started to call Kagome less names and they started using each other's _REAL_ name! They got unusually shy when they caught each other staring and Inuyasha got sort of over protective; I 'm not saying this as a _bad_ thing. It's just that when her ex-boyfriend Koga's around, he gets… uh, well… _jealous._

3p:

"Kagome, it's the pain in the ass again." Inuyasha scowled, watching Koga come towards them. "Kagome, how are you doing?" Koga said, putting his hand on her cheek. She smacked the hand away from her, "Koga, I ended the relation-ship for a reason, go away, I'm not taking you back." She glared at him. "You heard her, get your scrawny ass away from her and go back to idiot land or wherever you came from." Inuyasha said with a cocky smirk. Koga glared at him and whizzed off. They all looked at each other and started laughing their asses off! "Oh, Inuyasha, the look on his face was priceless!" she managed to say.

Inuyasha 1p:

The sun came up and shone onto Kagome's black, glossy hair, making it shine even more. The wind blew, making her bangs cover her beautiful face which she pulled back in place with a slightly curved finger, "You look beautiful when you do that…" I said, not really thinking. She blushed and widened her eyes and managed to say, "Wh- what did you j- just say?" She stuttered and asked. "N- nothing!" I looked away blushing like mad and feeling like an idiot. I saw Sango and Miroku giggle and nudge each other while glancing at the both of us. We all stood in a daze until we heard screams and cries. We looked around to find that a village on fire, several dead bodies and a demon.


	3. Under the Crescent Moon

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the demon. It had razor sharp claws which were dyed red from all the people it had slaughtered and black fur. On its back were two bat-like wings and its face looked like road kill. Kagome shuddered and fell to the floor.

~FLASHBACK~

"Mama, where's papa?" a frightened little girl asked her mother.

"Everything's ok, Kagome, papa will be home soon." Said the little girl's mother, very unsure and doubtful. Then all fell silent. "Kagome stay here. I'm going to look outside." The mother walked outside and screamed an unearthly scream. Kagome ran outside only to see her mother on the floor with a pool of crimson forming beneath her. The demon looked at her, "LITTLE LADY, YOOU HAVE COME TO DIE TOO?" the beast said as it lunged for Kagome while she screamed. But suddenly they heard a man shout, "GET THE F**K AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER, DEMON!" as he used what was left of his strength to seal the monster. "PAPA!" screamed the little girl and she ran towards him. It was too late. He was gone. And the demon had turned to stone. The little girl cried and cried.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

3p:

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he picked her up and dodged the full force attack of the demon, "It's not like you t-" He was cut off to what sounded like sobbing, "Inuyasha, how could the seal be broken? Do you know how hard it was for him to seal that piece of s**t?" she cried as she dug her face into Inuyasha's shoulder. He put her on the ground so that she was sitting on a patch of grass and looked towards the demon, "Look here, you sorry excuse for a demon, NO ONE MAKES KAGOME CRY!" Kagome look up with tears in her eyes, surprised by Inuyasha's words. She stood up and wiped her tears while walking towards him, Sango and Miroku stood next to them and they all screamed in unison, "WE WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"SACRED SUTRA!"

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

"SPIRIT RUSH!"

They all shouted out and flung out their attack combined at hit the terrified demon which disintegrated with a roaring howl. They all hugged and high fived each other but then their eyes met their lovers. They blushed slightly. "Let's have dinner!" Miroku said awkwardly. They all agreed.

**~Back in camp~**

Kagome 1p:

It was so silent at camp; you could hear an ant fart 20 miles away! I decided to break the ice and say I needed to get fire wood which didn't make sense because there was plenty of wood there, but none of us objected, "I'll come too in case there's an emergency, you know, like… a demon!" he suggested and tagged along behind me, my heart was practically thumping out of my chest. I was in such I daze; I fell over and bruised my ankle! "Are you ok, Kagome?!" he asked as he picked me up in his arms, "Y- yeah, I- I'm OK." I blushed red, like a tomato but then I looked at him and he was blushing too. He carried me to a hill and sat me down so we could see the moon-light of the crescent moon. I bulked up the courage to put my head on his shoulder. I took a quick glance and his face was redder than mine. I've never felt this way towards anyone! And I met Inuyasha and tried to kill him. Glad I didn't though… I sat up off his shoulder and looked him strait in the eye.

Inuyasha 1p:

She got up and looked deep into my eyes. That's when I realised I loved her. I wanted her. I needed her. She whispered to me, "Do you like me?" she didn't even stutter once. I looked at her, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "W- What a-."

"Do you love me?" My eyes were wider that before but then after the word '_Love'_ it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. "Yes." I said as I leant forwards and gently kissed her. It was her turn to be surprised, I leant back to face her but she pulled me back in while tickling my ears and we kissed and confessed under the crescent moon.

Sango 1p:

We were alone. Kagome and Inuyasha had gone and heck knows what they're doing, but they left me alone with that lecher. '_That sexy, handsome__- DAFAQ AM I SAYING!'_I got lost in my thoughts when I heard Miroku ask me, "Sango, are you alright, you seem to be day-dreaming. Or should I say night-dreaming!" he laughed and looked at the crescent moon. It shined in his misty, dark purple eyes. He looked towards me with the wind blowing in his hair. I BLUSHED LIKE A BLOODY STRAWBERRY! '_Get a hold of yourself Sang__o__. Stop f**king around!' _But that's when he held my hand.

Miroku 1p:

I held her delicate, soft hands and looked her in the eyes, "M- Miroku what are you doing?" she asked me as she tightened the grip on my hand; it was obvious she didn't want me to let go. I could see her blush which made me blush cherry red, she noticed and brushed her hand across my face while giggling. I pulled her towards me and we locked lips. Neither of us wanted to let go. When one of us loosened the grip the other would just pull the other closer. I dared to grope her ass, she flinched but didn't hit me and we kissed and confessed under the crescent moon.


	4. What ritual?

**Sorry I didn't write for a while… I was thinking about stuff and went on holiday… Yeah.**

Kagome 1p:

"Hey… Inuyasha," He looked at me, "Do you think it was a great idea to leave Sango and Miroku alone?"

"Oh Kami, I forgot about his 'possessed hand'" We laughed but got back on topic, "Yeah, we should uh, save Miroku. I mean we've left them alone the entire night!" I got up but quickly fell over again. I had completely forgotten that I had bruised my ankle that night! The night when he kissed me…

"Kagome, are you ok?" he asked as he picked me up bridal style and looked at me with his golden, honey orbs. I blushed and smiled, "Yeah, just a bruised ankle, I can heal it if you put me on the grass." I said pointing to the patch of grass we sat on that night.

"No. Do it back at camp."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

He blushed and replied, "I want to carry you back…"

"O- OK…" I blushed even redder.

He carried me through the woods and headed back to camp.

Inuyasha 1p:

She was so delicate in my arms; I couldn't believe this was the cocky girl I met before. I leant in to kiss her but she had fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"YOU D**K, MIROKU!" I heard a heated Sango scream and shout and cuss; defiantly cuss, so loud it hurt my ears. AND I HAVE SUPERHUMAN HEARING TOO! I jumped in the middle and shouted while covering Kagome's ears, "SHUT THE F**K UP, KAGOME'S ASLEEP!" Kagome moved a bit but stayed asleep, I looked at her with relieved eyes but then heard the ass groper speak, "So," he moved his eyebrows up and down and looked at me with a perverted face, "What did you two do last night?" He grinned but earned three bumps on his head; one from Sango, one from me and one from Kagome who seemed to wake up and the right moment. He was out cold and Sango dragged him away. I put Kagome down on the grass and watched her heal her ankle.

"Thanks…" she looked at me with her chocolate eyes; you could almost get lost in them.

"N- No problem!" I said and looked to my side but she cupped my face with her hands and put her fore head on mine so our eyes locked into one another's.

"I love you…" I said in a daze.

"I love you too…"

Miroku 1p:

"Wow, Sango you gotta see this!" I whispered as I peeked through the holes in the bushes. She came over and looked through.

"Miroku, this isn't any of our business!" She glared at me but I could tell she wanted to see more.

"Sango, my dear, don't you want to kiss me like Inuyasha and Kagome?" She blushed red; half because she was mad and half because she was embarrassed.

"YOU… DAMNNED… PERV!" I turned around to see a fuming Kagome. Holy cow she was-

Sango 1p:

Sorry guys, **THICK**oku is out cold… again, this time… not because of me.

Kagome breathed hard as she clenched her fist. "Calm down, girl, I coulda done that for ya!" I winked and nudged my elbow.

"Heheh you uh… saw too right?"

"Don't worry Kags, I mean, who am I gonna tell!" I laughed and she joined in but then Inuyasha got protective as he looked around, "Kagome, I smell the _wolf_" he growled in disgust.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. I've chosen you."

"AWWW! OH MY KAMI THAT IS SO CUTE!" I squealed and they looked at me while blushing, "Still Kags, I'm gonna make sure he doesn't hit on you. You've chosen Inuyasha, but he isn't gonna have it."

3p:

"Kagome, how's my woman doing!" Kouga shouted and waved and ran towards her.

Inuyasha growled and pushed him back, Kouga narrowed his eyes at him, "What the hell, mutt, don't touch my wo-" he was cut off by Kagome, "Kouga I uh, I love Inuyasha…" Kouga stared wide eyed and scowled at Inuyasha's smirk but then Kouga's frown turned upside down, "Inuyasha, you haven't done _that_, have you?" his smirk grew wider, "Trust a dog who doesn't know how to-"

"I would never take Kagome's freedom!" He scowled at him.

"Kouga, suck it up and take it like a man, Kagome has loved Inuyasha for ages. Your woman is not _your___woman." Sango said glaring at his ice blue eyes. "Tch, as long as you haven't marked her, Inuyasha, I will still stand a chance." He smirked and whizzed off.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Is there something you need to explain to me, Inuyasha?" It was more of an order than a question.

"Well for youkai demons there is a… um…"

"Spit it out already!"

"Mating ritual!"

Kagome stared wide eyed, "Y- You mean like s-"

"No, that can be done whenever; it's when the male bites the female and marks them. Then she's his… forever. They'll be bound to one another. But when a half demon bites, its demon might go… over board… and the male will need the will power to pull himself together… I'm afraid to take your freedom and take your… you know."

Kagome stared wide eyed at him and Sango left to give them privacy.

"How come you never told me?"

"Because I was afraid you would be afraid of me…"

"I would never be afraid of you…" she stared at him with sad eyes.

"I'm afraid that I'll lose control and-" She leant forwards to kiss him, "Its ok, you aren't like that, Inuyasha, You will find away."

"Hey, and we'll be there if he goes loony!" Sango said as she and Miroku walked towards her.

"Thanks guys…" Inuyasha gently put one arm around her and one arm too support her head. He licked her neck and bit into it, Kagome shrieked as he tightened his grip.

"SANGO, MIROKU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted Miroku rushed over to Kagome and lifted her onto Kirara's and distanced themselves far away. They watched as Inuyasha roared and held his head, he was breathing heavily. Suddenly he shot forwards.

"Inuyasha, stop! Don't let him take you over! You're stronger than that!" Kagome shouted almost as if she was pleading.

Inuyasha growled and shook his head, he lunged to grab her again and this time he succeeded. He held her in his arms and stared at her with his blood-crimson eyes.

"Inuyasha… Please I love you…" These words knocked some sense into him. He realised that it pained her to see him like this. _YOU F**KING DEMON! LET ME HAVE MY BODY BACK! _

The crimson in his eyes faded and he looked at Kagome with the usual golden eyes. He smiled and whispered, "You're mine."

Kagome smiled and brushed her hand against his face, "I'm yours."

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Sango said looking at Miroku who had his back turned. He finally turned around and he was holding some flowers. "Sango, as you may know, I grope and flirt with women but you're not like that, you special. I told you on the night of the crescent moon I loved you, you told me you loved me too. So I will ask you this and I ask you this but from the bottom of my heart," Sango's eyes sparkled; he was serious, "Will. You. Bear. My. Child?"

"Yes! I will!" she hugged him and looked him in the eyes. Sango blushed red and kissed him with all her heart. "Hey, Miroku…"

"Yeah?"

"This doesn't mean I've gone soft."

"Yeah."

Out of nowhere, a grinning Inuyasha and Kagome appeared, "So," They both said in unison, "What were you two doing alone?" They both put on their best Miroku perv faces. Miroku and Sango blushed but they all burst out laughing, "Ya see!" Kagome managed to say, "This is why we're best friends!"

Y**eah, yeah. The ending was a bit cheesy but come on! It was cute! Haha! I think I'll end this story now. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! Nice ones please, I'm new to this stuff! **


End file.
